ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms (Classic)/Gallery
Official artwork braços.jpg braços mega.jpg Braços 6.jpg Nano17-1-.png Nano Fourarms.png -16.jpg B78037e4e95e2ba7164ce42f64922e79.PNG Ben_10_FourArms_design_by_Devilpig (1).jpg|Four Arms Design Prototipo_de_cuatrobrazos.jpg FourArms in Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms in CCosmic Destruction Unknown-9.jpeg InUAfourarms.png Icon 1.jpg Four-armsDAA.png 26689727020070612003848.jpg Cuatrobrazos oficial.png Scenes Ben 10 braços 22.jpg braços 3.jpg braços 5.jpg braços nulificador.jpg|Four Arms with the Null Void Projector BRAÇOS 4.jpg braços sick.jpg|Sick Four Arms braços ball.jpg braços robo.jpg cuatro.jpg|Four Arms vs. Six Arms cuatro 2.jpg cuatro 3.jpg cuatro 4.jpg|Attacking the Big Tick cuatro 5.jpg|Four Arms picking up Hex cuatro 6.jpg 4 braços.png|Four Arms vs. Kevin 11 4 braços 3.jpg 4 braços 2.png sumo four.jpg|Sumo Four Arms Young 4arms.jpg|Young Four Arms cuatro futuro.jpg|Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four arms ( Ben 10,000 version).JPG Fourarms Gwen2.png|Gwen as Four Arms -16.jpg Four-arms-1-.jpg|After transformation 1.AndThenThereWere10.mkv0143.png|Four Arms in the Original Series opening Fourarms in metro.png Fourarms psp.jpg Four Arms vs mammoth.jpg|Four Arms vs Mutant Mammoth Stay out of my way!.jpg Animo smack.jpg Four Armed!.jpg Four Arms vs Animo.jpg Four Arms and Stinkfly.jpg Smashededed.jpg Animo fight.jpg Ben 10 Four Arms.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 002.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 003.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 004.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 005.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Four Arms 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 006.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Ben 10 Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms and Max Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 001.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 004.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 005.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 006.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms Logo 001.png Ben 10 Four Arms 004.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 005.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 007.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 008.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 009.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 010.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 011.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 006.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 012.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 007.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 013.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 014.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 015.png|"Framed" Baton shocking.png Free punch.png Four error 001.png Fourarms Gwen.png Ben 10 Four Arms 008.png|"Grudge Match" Vilgax vs Four Arms.jpg Four Arms Max Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Four Arms 009.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Four Shocked.PNG|Sixsix vs Four Arms Future Four Arms.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Four Arms vs. Future Dr. Animo.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 003.png|"Ken 10" Devlin Levin vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 004.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 005.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms vs. Kevin 11,000 electricity.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 006.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ken 10" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien fourarmsyo.png|Four Arms' return in Ultimate Alien 3yo4.jpg|Four Arms in Ultimate Alien 305px-CUATROBazzoooka.png|In Basic Training fourmoon.JPG|In Moonstruck fourarms2yo.png|In Video Games fourarms3.png fourarms4.png|In Hero Time fourarms5.jpg|Four Arms in The Forge of Creation 51.jpg|Four Arms in Escape From Aggregor 200px-Cuatrobrazos Gwen y Kevin.PNG Fourarms.png 200px-Four Brazos.jpg 180px-Vl19h58m05s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m31s119.png Four.jpg|Four Arms in Couples Retreat Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m12s190.png Four arms begining.jpg Not done talking to ya!.jpg Im mad.jpg Get out of my house!.jpg Fourarms Smash Ssserpent.PNG Four Arms step error.png Four Arms step.png Fourarms 16 10.PNG Four Arms Map of Infinity.png Four Arms fights Forever Knights.png Four arms vs droidz.jpg Four Arms half way.jpg Armz.jpg Being strapped in.png Four_Arms_004.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_005.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_006.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_007.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four Arms 001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 003.png|"The Beginning of the End" Ben 10: Omniverse Fourarms omniverse.PNG 4arms omniverse.PNG Four Arms uprooting tree.png FOUR... Arms.. heheh.png 16 Four Arms Omniverse.png|16 year old fourarms Crossover Fourarms-is-ready-to-take-on-the-bad-guys.jpg Alpha-hates-Ben-600x291.jpg Klnjjbh.png 111.png HU_FoAr_W_HandsUp.jpg HU Four Arms.png HU Four Arms 001.png HU Four Arms 002.png HU Four Arms's back.png Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Cuatro Brazos con fondo rosa xD.png Screen shot 2012-01-12 at med-2.png BenDAA13.PNG BenDAA18.png BenDAA16.png BenDAA14.png DAA Four Arms.png DAA Four Arms 001.png DAA Four Arms 002.png DAA Four Arms 003.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator.png DAA Four Arms 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 001.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 002.png DAA Four Arms's strength.png DAA Four Arms 005.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 003.png DAA Four Arms 006.png DAA Four Arms 007.png DAA Four Arms 008.png BenDAA17.PNG DAA Four Arms 009.png DAA Four Arms 010.png DAA Four Arms 011.png DAA Four Arms 012.png DAA Four Arms 013.png DAA Four Arms 014.png DAA Four Arms 015.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 005.png DAA Four Arms 016.png DAA Four Arms 017.png Toys 4 arms toyjpg.jpg|Four Arms toy (original series) Fourarms ua.jpeg|Four Arms toy (ultimate alien) 253.jpg|Four Arms toy (center) Haywire4Arms01.jpg Omniverse Four Arms Figure.png|Four Arms toy (omniverse) fourarmsomniverse.jpg.pagespeed.ce.GMnRKnqW7W.jpg Juguete de Cuatrobrazos (2).png Juguete de Cuatrobrazos.png bomniverse_06.jpg|omniverse toy packing Games Protector of Earth Fourarms nds.jpg Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.jpg Dsac.jpg Four Arms gameplay.png|Four Arms punching Four Arms boulder.png|Four Arms tossing a boulder Four speeding arms.png|Four Arms' speedin arms Four Arms gravelizer.png|Four Arms gravelizing Four Arms' garbage toss.png|Four Arms tossing an enemy Four Arms tombston punch.png|Four Arms punching an enemy through a stone Four Arms the big smack.png|The Big Smack!! Four Arms stone.png|Four Arms moving a rock Four Arms combo list.png|Four Arms combo list Cosmic Destruction Fourarms in ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruction.jpg|Four Arms Gameplay (cd) Galactic Racing SA6EG9-67.png Ben 10 galactic racing-1722301.jpg Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-68.png SA6EG9-70.png Other braços mad.jpg|MAD Four Arms Fourarms japanese.png Opening2.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Browse